Just Like You
by ciaza
Summary: Inspired by Three Days Grace's song "Just Like you"    Yassen is back and Alex looses his last reason to care. One- Shot


Inspired by Three days Grace - Just like you

Authors note: this is my first fanfic, also English isn't my native language so major typos and other errors may be included x)

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider **_

Last months had been like hell for Alex Rider. Jack was dead, that started it. But then Jones agreed to let him go, have a normal life. Alex believed her. That had been a mistake. It had cost the lives of three people. Sabina Pleasure and her parents were now dead as well. It was all due to Alex. Of course someone would find him eventually. It had taken about a month from SCORPIA to track him down and kill his family. Alex had been able to escape.

But as he jumped out of the 2nd floor window he saw a familiar man in the house, where SCORPIA assassins were still firing shots . He saw those cold blue eyes. Alex's breath ran out. But Yassen was dead? Alex had seen it happen with his own eyes.

As Alex silently hit the ground he turned to look the house one more time. There were more than 20 of the assassins in it. Alex had no chance of beating them and Pleasure's were dead. He had seen Sabina getting shot in the head. Some part of Alex felt like throwing up, but he didn't.

He stood there in the street for a moment. He felt numb. When Jack had died, Alex had gotten his worst scar that far. The scar was mental, a black hole that would always be inside of him. But now he felt just the blackness. Like the hole had taken over his whole mind and soul. Alex quickly glanced towards the house. Blond haired and blue eyed man looked out of the window. Their gazes met for a second until Alex started to run. How the hell was Yassen Gregorovitch alive?

Alex ran away. leaving behind his old life that he had enjoyed for a whole month. It had been a good month. But now it was over. Alex looked around and saw a police car. He walked closely. There was only one police in duty and Alex quickly formed a plan. Alex felt like he needed to be armed. "Help! Help! There's an attack!" He said and pretended to cry. Police quickly got out of the car and Alex hit him in the face and delivered a well aimed karate chop on his neck. The man was out cold, barely alive. Alex took the man's gun and loaded it. He looked at the body, Police might make it or not. Alex didn't care anymore. People died all the time.

It didn't take long for MI6 to contact him. Alex had his phone and he got a call from Mrs. Jones.

"Alex?" The woman asked in a worried voice. "Pleasures were attacked. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Alex said in a hollow voice.

"I've sent a team to pick you up. To take you back to Britain, you'll be safe." The woman assured. Alex didn't feel like sharing the information that Yassen was involved, or that he was alive.

Alex didn't talk back. He wouldn't fight the MI6 anymore. Actually he didn't know what he'd do. He only knew he wanted Yassen dead. All those men who killed his family, they would die.

"I have to take care of one thing first." Alex muttered.

It was night. A lonely figure could be seen in a rooftop. it was a teenager. He had cold eyes, eyes that you couldn't look at without feeling scared or pity of the boy. He was only 15. He had seen a lot of death in his life, too much. He had caused deaths, but never actually pulled the trigger. But right now Alex was over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew what he was about to do. There would never be going back from it. Alex smiled cruelly, for the first time after the shooting. All his smiles from now on would look like that. He had no reason to really smile anymore.

The teenager watched closely as a van pulled over in the yard of the house next to the house of which roof top he was on. Men with guns ran out of the car, straight into the building. Alex had guessed right: The assassins tracked down his phone, that he had left in that warehouse. Alex took out another phone, that he had also stolen from the police hours before. He dialed his own phone number and a silent ringing sound came from the building where the men had gone. It was followed by explosion.

The whole warehouse burned to the ground. Alex watched the scene and was happy for the first time about the fact that he'd been inside SCORPIA. He knew how to do bombs. "That was impressive." Alex heard a voice say behind him. he turned around and stared into the Russian assassin's blue eyes. "Yessen." Alex spat through his teeth. "I thought you died."

"Really Alex? A man of my reputation doesn't just make a mistake like that." The assassin said coldly. "You slaughtered my family." Alex said casually, like he was talking about the weather. He had no idea why he wasn't on the man's throat yet. Yassen looked at the burning ground . "You slaughtered my team." He answered.

"Was it SCORPIA?" Alex asked. "And how come you're not killing me?"

Yassen laughed a bit. It was a hollow laugh, that told that something in the man was broken. He'd never be whole again. "I told you once that I couldn't kill you."

"Then why did you take the job?"

"SCORPIA found you and your new family. They wanted you dead. They formed a squat team to do it. I was asked to be the leader and took the place." Yassen responded.

"For money?" Alex asked.

"I'm protecting you" Yassen answered looking straight at Alex with those cold eyes. Even thought there were no emotion in them, his voice was softer, it sounded like he actually cared.

"By killing my family?" Alex spat. "I didn't pull the trigger." Yassen said.

"It doesn't matter!"

"For you it does." Yassen reminded. "You're good at what you do. You leave behind bodies, but you never intentionally shoot them or stab them. It seems to happen accidentally, or naturally."

Alex laughed a bit. A moaning sound came from the fire and on the corner of his eye Alex could see a man moving down there.

"Maybe it does. I don't know, or care. But don't ever come close to me, don't ever try to protect me or what ever it is that you do. Cause it's over now. I'm done." Alex said.

"Alex.. you're in too deep." Yassen said in a more caring voice. "You can't get out of this even though you wanted."Then there was a gunshot.

Alex was holding the gun, Yassen looked down and then at Alex who had come closer to him. Alex had shot the moaning man that survived the explosion.

"Who said anything with me being done with this." Alex said. "I'm done with caring. Next time when you come in my way you'll get a bullet in your head. " Alex said and those cool amber colored eyes looked at Yassen, more esiour that ever. Yassen could see what was lurking down there. He had unleashed a killer machine, a ruthless heartless boy who didn't ask questions anymore, who had accepted the fact that he was in too deep, who had decided that it was time to become a real killer now. Alex ran to the stairs and was quickly disappearing into the night, leaving confused Yassen on the rooftop. The assassin did understand what had just happened, because it rang a bell. It had happened before, to someone else. "You are just like me now. "Yassen shouted into the night.

* * *

><p>I could be cold<p>

I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

I could be weak

I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take living with you

I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to

- Three Days Grace : Just like you


End file.
